


Are You Proud of Me Now, Mom?

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Brothers AU, Eventually a couple relationships will come into play, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), Sexual Themes (Mentioned), Suicidal Thoughts, Tags will be updated as I go along, sad background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Connor and his brothers lost their parents at a young age, since that occurrence, five years ago, Connor has had to provide for himself and his siblings. He’s finally old enough to get a part time job, so that’s what he plans on doing.~~~~~Just for clarity, here are the names and ages for the brothers. (I also gave them a random ass last name because they’re humans... and I wanted to...)Connor~ 17 years oldColin~ 8 years old (Eldest of the triplets)Conan~ 8 years old (Middle of the triplets)Colton~ 8 years old (Youngest of the triplets)





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Angst in this chapter, it’s just some background, so if you want to, you can skip it.

 There were four boys, the eldest being Connor, age, seventeen. He had three younger brothers that were triplets, they were all eight years old. Taking care of three four year olds at the age of twelve had been hard on him, especially in the streets of Detroit.

Connor was only twelve when his dad came home drunk after work, the triplets were in the living room, so he took them into his room with him. He heard his mom yelling at his dad for a while, after about thirty minutes of arguing, there was a wet noise and a thunk, he heard his dad crying, and heard a repeat of the past noise. He walked out, only to see his dad killed his mom with a knife, then himself. He locked his brothers in his room and called 911, after the police and paramedics were called, he ran to his room and started packing up. He threw the essentials in his bag, then grabbed his brothers, taking them away from the bloodbath in the kitchen.

They’ve been living on the street for five years now, it was Connors seventeenth birthday, so he could legally work part time, there was an opening in the Detroit police department, so he decided to work there, he was sick of begging for money or stealing it, plus he wanted to make sure his brothers would be safe, and the best way to do that was by becoming a police officer.


	2. Chapter 2

 He walked in the police department, he had brought his brothers with him since it was starting to get cold out, being mid-October now. The receptionist seemed mean, she looked up at him and scoffed, “Go sit in the chairs over there, the captain will be with you shortly...” she grumbled, noting the three children around Connor.

“Um... thank you miss...” He said, moving over to the chairs, the boys followed close behind. The middle of the triplets, Conan, sat on the chair to the left of Connor, he grabbed a book out of his day bag and started practicing the words.

“C-crystalest?” He tried.

“Chrysalis” Connor corrected.

“Oh... thank you...”

The eldest, Colin, and the youngest, Colton played patty-cake. The main way you could tell them apart was their eyes, Colin had dark brown ones like his older brother, Connor, Conan had icy blue ones, and Colton had light brown ones. If not telling them apart by the eyes, it would be there demeanors, Colin was more shy, Conan was the smart, laid back one, and Colton was carefree, happy all the time, and always looking for fun. Connor had a mix of all their demeanors, but he was the most serious of them. You’d usually find Conan with his nose in a book, Colton setting up a prank or playing with stuff, and Colin staying as close to his brothers as he could.

Grant it, Connor had no experience with any police work, he at least knew how to shoot a gun, he knew that he needed training first, but he could work other jobs until he could afford to get trained.

A young man walked out in front, he started talking to the receptionist, she nodded her head in the boy’s direction, the man she was talking to turned to face them, he looked back and smacked her desk gently before making his way over to them. “Hello, my name is Markus,” he smiled as he outstretched his arm to shake Connor’s hand.

Connor lifted his arm up and shook his hand, “I’m Connor,” he smiled back.

The boys looked up at Markus, “Wow, you’re eyes are really cool!” Colton beamed, staring at the man’s different colored eyes.

Markus looked down at him, “Thank you!” He crouched down to his level, “and what’s your name?” He asked.

“I’m Colton, these are my brothers, Colin and Conan!” Colin pushed himself closer to Connor. Conan set his book back in his bag.

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you!” Markus said warmly, standing back up. “See you guys later!” He said, walking away.

“Bye!” Colton yelled after him, now bouncing around in his seat.

“Captain Anderson is ready for you now...” the receptionist sighed. “His office is in the back.”

“Okay, thanks.” Connor replied, turning to his brothers, “Come on, you guys need to sit outside of the office, Okay?”

The boys sighed sadly but did as told. “I’ll be right back.” Connor said as he walked into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

 Who he assumed to be Captain Anderson was stood up to shake his hand, “Go ahead and take a seat.” He gestured to the seat infront of him. “So, Mr. Lafayette, what brings you here today?” The man said, looking at the papers then back up at Connor.

 “I was wondering if there were any jobs open here, I don’t have any experience in this field, but I wanted to get a job so I could afford to go to schooling for it, and it’d be nice to get to know the people I’d be working with in the future.” Connor smiled.

 The captain tapped his pen on the desk. “We did just loose a janitor, but it’d take a while to make enough money to take the classes, wait, how old are you...” he mumbled the last part, turning back to his files. “Seventeen? That’s a bit young...” he looked out the window into the lobby, noting the triplets, “Where are your parents?” He asked.

 Connor looked to the floor, memories flooding into his head about that night, the blood, the knife plunged into his father’s skull. “Mr. Lafayette?” 

 Connor looked up at him, the scene fading, “Um... they died a few years back...” his smile had faded.

 “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, so I assume those are your brothers?” He asked, gesturing towards the boys. 

 Connor nodded, “They were only four, so they don’t really remember...” he sighed.

 “May I ask what your parents names were?” 

 “Janet and Leroy Lafayette..” 

 The captain stared at him for a second, “Your father was on the police force what was it... seven years ago?” 

 “Yeah, he came into work drunk several times and got himself fired, two years later...” Connor stared at the ground, voice fading. 

 “Wait, your the one that called the Emergency Services...” 

 Connor nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, “It was really hard raising these boys in those conditions, but I couldn’t let them down, I couldn’t let mom down...” Mr. Anderson reaches his arm across the table, putting his hand on Connor’s arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 “I’ll contact the chief and see if I can get you a job here, Okay?” 

 Connor smiled softly, “Thank you, Captain.”

 “Just call me Hank,” the captain replied, smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the most basic ass names... it is garbage and I apologize deeply for it.


	4. Chapter 4

 Connor stood, shook Hank’s hand and left, “Thank you...” He beamed as he left. “C’mon boys... let’s go back home...” he said, putting Colton on his shoulders and holding Conan and Colin’s hands. 

 Colton put his arms up in the air, “WHOOO HOOO!!!” He shouted as they left, being able to see everyone in the lobby made him feel powerful, like Godzilla, he roared and clawed at the air, growling, “Godzilla destroy!” 

 Connor chuckled, Conan just looked up at his younger brother, and Colin moved a bit closer to Connor, since people were now staring at them. They headed back to the overpass that they lived under, in... well, inside the underneath. There was a large brick missing in the middle of the wall on the far left side, coming from the DPD, inside, there was a five yard by seven yard hallow space, about seven feet high. They had sleeping bags that Connor had grabbed from their garage after the ambulance had taken the bodies back to the mortuary, and a large trash can in the middle to help contain the fire that kept the place somewhat warm during the cold months, people littered around the area they stayed in often, so it was usually easy to find fuel, plus Connor was in the kubs scouts when he was ten, and they had taught them how to make fire from rocks. The hole they came through to get into their home was only two feet tall and three feet wide, so they had no problems with people trying to get in, plus there was a large bush in front of the hole, so no normal person would be able to find it.

 They crawled into their home and went to bed, it being around 8:45 P.M. when they finally got back. 

~~~~

 Around a week after the interview, Hank called his phone that he grabbed off the table that night five years ago, he didn’t use it much, and charged it whenever he could just in case something happened, he always had his mom’s contacts or the EMS. Connor woke up to the tune of ‘Staying Alive’, he grabbed the phone and pulled off his best ‘I’ve-been-awake-for-several-hours, don’t-let-the-time-fool-you.’ “Hewwo...” He slurred. ‘ _Damnnit...’_ he thought. 

 “Hey, Chief Fowler said that you could replace the janitor, you need to be in tomorrow by 7:30 to start your shift, so make sure to get enough sleep tonight.”

 “Oh my God, thank you so much, sir!” He exclaimed, waking his brothers. 

 “You’re welcome, Connor.” Hank said before hanging up. 

 “Why are you so happy..?” Conan asked. 

 “I got the job!” He exclaimed, making the boys smile aswell.

 “That’s amazing!” Colton exclaimed.

 “But... what will we do while you’re gone..?” Colin asked.

 “Conan, you keep studying the textbooks I gave you, save questions until I get back, everything you do understand, teach these two. Colton, keep moral up. And Colin... make sure these two don’t get into any trouble,” Connor took a pistol out of his bag, handing it to Colin, unloaded and safety on, “Do you remember how I taught you how to use this?” 

 Colin nodded and explained.

 “Good, this is only if someone comes in here, you guys are not allowed to leave.”

 “But what if we need to go potty?” Colton asked.

 “If you absolutely need to go, stay in the dark or behind a bush if possible. Is everyone good on questions? Snacks and such is in the same place as always if you need to eat.”

 Everyone nodded.

 “Okay then. You can do whatever you want today, but ask me if you need to go outside.”

 “Yes, brother...” they all sighed exasperatedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I can’t fucking math, the triplets are technically nine if it was five years since the incident -_-

 The boys had not been away from there brother in over five years, so they spent the whole day doing stuff with Connor.

~~~~

 Connor woke up the next morning and put some jeans and a Panic! At The Disco shirt that he found in the garage on, he remembered the days his mom dropped him off at school, they sang songs from their albums together, although they usually sang from the Death of a Bachelor album, it was still really fun to do. He tried not to dwell on it, he couldn’t be late on his first day at work.

 He walked there, clocking in around 7:18. He threw his bag in the locker room and went on to do his job.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy bullying in this, no bloodshed, but Gavin verbally bullies Connor, Im not sure if it could trigger anything, but just in case, I’m putting a warning.   
> ~~~~  
>  I looked up janitor minimum wage and they usually make around $11-12 per hour, resulting in somewhere in the 2,000’s per month.

 Work was fine, he just cleaned and got paid $11 per hour. He on average worked for twelve hours a day for four days per week, he was making enough money that they could have warm breakfasts from McDonalds every morning Connor was off. At the end of the month, they went to Walmart and got a new pair of clothes each.

~~~~~

 Two months after starting the job, he was cleaning next to the interrogation room, he heard Lieutenant Reed and Detective Wallace arguing.

 “We need to fucking threaten him!” Reed said

 “Can’t we just talk to him, Gavin?” Wallace replied.

 Gavin sighed, “Damnnit, Simon... we’ve already tried talking to him... he won’t tell us a goddamn thing...” 

 Connor breathed and opened the door slightly. Gavin glared at him, and Simon looked back at him, smiling softly. “Hello!” Simon said.

 “Uh.. sorry to intrude, but I overheard you two arguing, I mean... I’ve only been here two months, but...-“ Connor was cut off.

 “Oh, you’re that new kid... the one that’s dad was so mentally unstable he fucking murdered his wife then himself, I don’t know why Anderson let you start working here, but it was a stupid ass mistake, because you’ll probably end up killing one of us!-” Gavin exclaimed.

 “Please leave him alone, Gavin...!” Simon said, stepping a bit closer to him, Gavin knocked him against the wall headfirst, making him loose his balance and fall to the ground, holding his head. Connor was breathing shakily. 

 “Oh, what’s wrong? You gonna cry like a baby? Go ahead, it won’t bring your parents back, nothing can, nothing will. So why don’t you just do us all a favor and go fucking kill yourself? Huh? Or are you to big of a pussy to do that?”

 It was taking all Connor had in him not to grab Gavin’s head and slam it into the wall. The door behind them opened, and Markus stepped in, “Back off, Gavin.” He said sternly as he moved infront of Connor. 

 “What are you going to do if I don’t?” 

 Markus smiled slightly, body visibly relaxing, “Oh, y’know... nothing much... just get you fired for harming one of your co-workers and attempting to injure another.”

 Gavin stares at him, expression showing half worry, half anger. “Fine,” he spat, flipping them off as he left. 

 Simon stood up, still holding his head.

 “Are you two alright?” Markus asked.

 “Yeah, I might have a minor concussion, but I can handle it...” Simon replied.

 Connor breathed deeply to calm himself down, trying to stay away from thoughts of his parents and other depressing things, he looked up at Markus, “I’m fine... you take care of Detective Wallace...”

 Simon sat in one of the chairs in the hallway, staring at the convict. “I’ll be fine, just need to rest for a minute.”

 Markus sighed and turned his attention back to the man on the other side of the mirror. “He’s been here for hours and still won’t spill anything... Captain Anderson is on his way...” he muttered. 

 Connor looked at him, “Maybe I could give it a crack..?” He asked.

 Markus looked over at him, “Knock yourself out...” he said breathily.

 Connor smiled and entered the room, looking around before sitting in front of the man. He was staring down at his lap, arms braces on the table.

 “I don’t expect you to answer, but just know... I’m trying to get you out of this in a way,” the man glanced up at him before quickly returning his gaze back to his lap, “If we were completely honest with each other, it might help you in the long run.” He picked through the file on the table, reading and thinking over the conversation. He set the papers back on the table, “So, your name is Ricardo, right?” The man looked up again, but still said nothing. “You killed a woman named Mackenzie Ramirez, while her husband was at work and seven year old daughter at school, you were in her house when the incident happened. Cameras caught it all...”  he sighed, going to stand up and pace behind his chair, “The husband came home from work early, only to find his wife with a bullet in her brain and a gun beside her,” He quieted for a moment, shooing away the bad thoughts, “Did you have a motive?”

 This time the man didn’t even look up. He moved, bracing his hands on the chair, “Look, let me put it to you this way, man to man, I’m trying to help, remember? If you want me to, you need to work with me.” The man finally looked up, “Okay, let me put you in this, do you have a family?” He asked.

 The man nodded, “A-A wife and son...” he rasped.

 “Okay, imagine you come home from work one day only to find your wife is dead, you check the cameras and WATCH your wife get shot in the head by a man you don’t recognize, now you have to raise your son alone and think for the rest of your days that it’s YOUR FAULT, YOU WERENT THERE TO STOP IT, You should be the dead one... Imagine when they had to break the news to poor little Gabby? Now she has to grow up without a mother, because of you...” he pulled away from the chair when Hank entered the hallway.

 “What the hell is he doing in there?!” Hank started to go towards the door to enter the interrogation room.

 Markus put a hand on his shoulder, “Wait, look!”

  The man was sobbing at this point, Connor moved beside him, gently rubbing his back, “Look,” he started, “I just need to know your motives, that’s all... It’ll be over soon after and you can see your family again...”

 The man looked over at Connor, “I-I didn’t mean to, s-*hic* she and I went t-to the same high *hic* school and I-I went over to see h-how she was doing, s-she knew I was a *hic* gun collector, so she w-was showing me a new g-gun she got*hic*... T...The safety wa-wasn’t on and it fired...” he choked out. “She w-was my best friend...”  

 Connor sighed, “I’m so sorry for your loss, but we need to check the footage again from all the cameras, you might be free to leave if the footage and what you’re saying match up, okay..?”

 The man nodded, smiling slightly, “I-I just want to see *hic* m-my family again...” he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

 Connor hugged him, “I’ll make sure you do... okay?”

 The man nodded, continuing to cry.

 Connor left, going to get a tissue, but was stopped by the men in the hall.

 “Woah... that was freakin’ amazing...” Simon said in awe.

 “Yeah,” Markus started, “we’ve been trying to get him to talk for around two weeks now... none of our senior officers could even crack him...” he looked deep in thought.

 “Jesus, Connor... I never thought you had it in ya’...” Hank said.

 Connor was blushing lightly from embarrassment, “I have three little brothers, one would hope I know how to get the truth out of someone...”

 “But that was a grown man, your brothers know you and if your bluffing... this man had never met you.” Hank said, truly baffled.

 “In the files it had his family, he’s married and has a son, on top of that, it said when you took him in and that he has no known criminal record,” Connor leaned against the wall, “Putting him in the shoes of the Ramirez family had to do something, based on the fact he himself is a family man. Plus I honestly didn't expect him to crack that easily...” Connor smiled nervously.

 Simon and Markus clapped.

 “I’ll have to go call Fowler and tell him about this... he might even fund you, if you can prove your worth to him...” Hank breathed.

 “No, give Gavin the credit, he probably needs it...”

 They all stared at the young man, “Why? You might be able to get the training you need to obtain your dream job... and you risk it for Gavin? The one that almost gave you a panic attack?” Markus asked, anger laced in his voice.

 Connor shrugged, “I can earn the money for the class on my own with my work, and Gavin seems like he needs to have a bit of happiness in his life...” Connor beamed, continuing his way back into the lobby, he stopped at the door, turning his head back slightly, “And don’t tell the captain about Gavin’s behavior, I’ll take the blame for Simon’s injury if need be... you can call it a personal favor.” he finished before leaving to grab the convict a tissue and some water.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor exited the room, hearing Gavin scoff, he turned his head to face him, door closing behind him. “What are you doing?” Gavin asked, voice rough.

 “I was going to go get Ricardo a glass of water and a tissue.” 

 “Why? He’s a convict, murdered a woman with no motive. He’s a cold-blooded murderer... like your fa-“

 Connor cut him off, “See... you have something missing in your life... don’t you...” 

 Gavin turned away, grimicing, “Just do whatever the fuck you want...”

 Connor tried to put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, but Gavin grabbed his arm, swinging him around and pinning him against the wall with a loud thump, his arm across Connor’s neck, cutting off the younger’s oxygen. Connor noticed the tears escaping Gavin’s eyes.

 “Listen you prick, I will tolerate you, but don’t expect me to care or like you,” he put a bit more pressure on his neck, “got it?”

 Connor gently tapped on his arm, not wanting to hurt or further provoke the shorter man. “P-please.... I... w-w-wanted.... t-to.... h...he...help...” Connor choked out, starting to loose  consciousness. 

 Gavin backed up, making Connor fall to the floor gasping for breath. Gavin wipes his eyes and walked away, leaving Connor on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be explained later on.


	9. SUICIDE WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Violence, Suicide, Murder
> 
> Warning, don’t read if you are unable to read any of these, skip tonthe next chapter if you are to continue, you aren’t missing any of the main plot.

 Simon walked out a few minutes later, Connor could breath again, but he was breathing heavily, curled up in a ball crying. Simon saw him and dropped to the ground beside him, checking for injuries in the areas he could reach, “Are you okay?” He asked after concluding there were no injuries, except for some redness around his neck.

 Connor nodded slightly, still crying, just quieter. 

 Simon sighed and sat beside him, running his hands through Connor's hair softly.

~~~

  _Mom,_  her guts litter the floor.  _Brothers_ , their eyes have been gouged out and hands chopped off,  all lying a few feet from the bodies.  _Dad_ , head removed, slowly rolling away from his body towards Mom. 

  _Blood_ , why are Connor’s hands and clothes stained with it?  _Knife_ , why is it in his hand?  _Darkness_ , why is that all he can see?  _Pain_ , why can he feel nothing else? 

 He plunges the knife into his stomach, slowly dying on the floor, bleeding out from the wound, like a stray dog that was hit by a car. Like what he deserves.

~~~

Connor was sucked out of his thoughts by the hand on his head and the humming above him.

~~~ 

 Hank and Markus came out, only to see Simon sitting there with Connor lying on his lap, Connor's face was red and his face was stained with tears, a light bruise had formed where the red mark previously was.

 Simon’s face flushed, “I-I can explain..!” He started.

 Markus stood there, shocked by whatever was happening in front of him. 


	10. Chapter 10

 “Shit...” Hank dropped to the ground next to Connor, “When you said you had episodes, I didn’t know they were bad enough to put you down for this long...”

”Ha... you have no idea...” Connor mumbled under his breath.

 “I... I’m fine...” he said, standing slowly, he fell back over, but Markus caught him.

 “I don’t think you are...” Simon said softly.

 “Well sure I am... this happens all the time...” Connor replied slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

 Markus got a good look at the bruise on his neck, “What’s that from?”

 “What’s what from?” Connor asked.

 “The bruise on your neck.” Hank answered for Markus.

 “The bruise on my... oh... uh.... C-Colton hit me in the neck this morning, must’ve taken a while to show up...” he lied, chuckling nervously.

 The men around him doubted that was the truth, but went with it because of the situation.

 Hank stood up, “Simon, take Connor home so he can get some rest.”

 “Yes, sir.” Simon replied, getting in his knees and wrapping Connor’s arm around his neck, and his own arm around Connor’s waist so it’d be easier to help him get to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

 Connor hadn't been in a car in a long time, so he hesitated a bit upon entering.

 "Where do you live?" Simon asked.

 Connor winced slightly at the question, he knew it was eventually going to be brought up and he dreaded it, if people found out he lived in the overpass, he'd probably get fired or more people would hit him and make fun of him. He sighed and looked at Simon, "Um... I'm okay just walking..." he said, shyly.

 "No, I don't want anything to happen to you... so can I please drive you..?"

 Connor stared at the ground for a moment, "Uh, do you know where the big overpass is..?"

 Simon nodded.

 "Well, I live in that area..."

 "Hm.. okay..." Simon turned the car on and started driving.

~~~~~

 They were there in three minutes, Connor was fascinated by the speed, but knew he'd probably not be able to own a car.

 "Park over there."

 "On the side of the road?"

 "Mhm."

 Simon did as told, when the car stopped, Connor got out and thanked Simon, but Simon said he wanted to make sure he got home safe. Connor told him that he was fine, but Simon insisted. Simon stared at the bush behind Connor in confusion, then Connor heard a voice that made him jump.

 "CONNOR'S HOME!!!!" Colton shouted.

 Conan and Colin peeped over the bushes.

 "So he is..." Conan replied.

 "H-He has someone with him, too..." Colin stuttered.

 Connor gave them the death glare, making them all slowly recede back into the bush.

 "Is this why you didn't want me to take you home..?" Simon asked, voice soft and non-judgemental.

 Connor laughed pitifully, "Yeah, and now you know..."

 "I'm not going to judge you if that's what you're scared of..."

 "Yeah... well... other people may..."

 "Are you talking about Reed?"

 "Yes.."

 "I won't tell him, promise..."

 Connor sighed, "Okay... since you're here, would you like to come inside..?"

 Simon thought, "Sure!"


	12. Chapter 12

 Connor's den looked extremely nice for what and were it was. They had updated it and now had a short table surrounded by pillows instead of chairs, a few posters, a pile of toys in one corner, and a stack of books in the other.

 Connor had offered him tea, he had a kettle and some bottled water, so he poured the water in and put the handle on the hook that was hanging from the ceiling, they spoke for a bit and enjoyed their tea. Around sixish, Simon left after saying his thanks, now having a new level of thankfulness for the home he had.

 "Who was that?" Colton asked, voice full of excitement.

 "I work with him, his name is Simon." Connor replied.

 "He's really cool!!" Colton exclaimed.

 "Yeah, he's super nice..." Colin beamed.

 "Mhm, he's one of the best workers the DPD has, him, Kara, and Markus...." Connor told them.

 "Can we meet Kara someday? Please?" Colton begged.

 Connor chuckled breathily, "Of course, maybe on my next day off."

 "When is that..?" Colin asked.

 "Tomorrow..." Connor said with a smile.

 The two boys cheered, Conan sitting at the table reading. Connor noticed Conan not paying attention, so he picked him up and tickled his stomach making him start crying because of how hard he was laughing.

 "S-STOP!!" Conan cried, gasping for air.

 "You need to have a little fun while you're young." Connor chuckled, hearing the other boys laughing in the background. "Let's go to bed early so that you can meet Kara in the morning."

 The boys cheered and got in their beds, falling asleep soon after their head hit the pillows, though for Connor, it took longer, much, much longer...


	13. Chapter 13

 They woke up the next morning at around 6:00 a.m, Connor called Kara and asked her if they could meet somewhere and have lunch, she happily agreed, saying she’d bring her husband, Luther, and daughter, Alice.

————

 They met at a McDonalds that was a few blocks away from Connor’s home, of course, Connor and his brothers just walked. Entering the building, Connor stood in line with Conan and Colin, Colton running off to the play place. Luther and Kara entered a minute or two later, standing in line with Alice. They all ordered and sat down at a table next to the play place, aspiring to let the kids play for a bit after eating. 

 “Hello Mrs. Kara, Mr. Luther, and Alice!” Colton exclaimed upon reaching the table.

 “Hello, I assume you’re Colton..?” Kara said, a hint of inquisition in her voice.

 Colton nodded furiously, “How did you know..!?” 

 Kara giggled, “Connor talks about you boys all the time... what I’ve gained from our little chats is you’re the most energetic, Conan usually is found reading, and Colin is usually quiet and close to Connor, am I wrong..?” She asked.

 The boys all stared at her, mouths agape, “No, you freakin’ knocked that one out of the ballpark Miss!” Colton exclaimed.

 “Colton, don’t use words like that!” Connor said, motioning for him to sit down and eat.

 Colton listened to his older brother with a huff, whispering something to Conan.

 Alice and Colin were already almost done with their meals, both keeping to themselves. 

—————

 After finishing their meals, the kids went and played in the play place while the adults spoke. Conan and Colton spoke to Kara and Luther for a bit, but Alice and Colin just listened, the spoke a little to eachother in the play place, but for the most part, they were quiet.

 The play date was over way to soon, but they made the best of their time, playing, laughing, and trying their best to bond more. Alice was a sweet girl, had good manners, and very cute. The triplets all thought she was super cute, but the only one that was able to have full conversations with her was Colin.

 Colton made fun of Colin for having a crush on Alice, Connor scolded him and Conan gave him dirty looks, but that didn’t stop him, Colton was a jerk when it came to making fun of his brothers, it was nonstop from the moment he woke up till the moment he passed out, until he finally forgot what he was making fun of them for a week or two later. His brothers had learned to ignore it for the most part, but it was still super annoying to have someone making fun of you 24/7.


	14. Chapter 14

 Walking into work on Mondays was always a trip, people were asses on the street and Gavin was ten times worse, true, he was there to clean and learn his future colleagues, but when people made messes on purpose, that was just rude, and it was only Gavin and his friend, Agent Perkins. Perkins didn’t come in often, seeing he worked for the FBI, but when he did, he made messes on purpose like Gavin. 

 “What’s up, Plastic Prick?” Gavin sneered as Connor entered.

 Ah, that’s right, they called him that because of how clear his face was, like a Ken doll, except his own variant, a Connor doll, that doesn’t roll off the tongue, he’ll have to think more on it later.

 “Mm... hello Lieutenant, pleasure to see you on this fine Monday morning...” Connor said sweetly, “As to you, Agent,” he said, tipping his non existent hat. 

 The two glared at him as he passed.

 “Good morning, Kara!” He beamed, passing the reception desk.

 “Good morning, Connor!” She replied with a cheerful tone and a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

 “Captain Anderson needs to talk to you,” Luther said as he and Connor passed on the way to the break room. 

 Connor smiled, “Of course, thank you for telling me.” He said cheerfully. 

 “Any time.” Luther replied, shooting finger guns at him as he walked back to his desk.

 Connor got a bottle of water from the new vending machine in the break room and made his way to the Captain’s office. Simon and Hank were arguing, Markus watching from the background. Connor waited in a chair outside before Simon opened the door and smiled at him, “You can come in now!” He said, abnormally cheerful for having just been yelling at his superior.

 Connor hesitantly smiled back and stood, walking past Simon and striding over to the Captain’s desk. Hank pointed at one of the chairs infront of his desk, “If you’d like, you can sit...” he offered.

 Connor sat, absentmindedly pushing the hair out of his eyes, “So, we’ve heard about where you’ve been staying,” Connor's eyes widened in fear.

 “Oh no, I-I’m so sorry sir, as you know I have to provide for my little brothers, and that was the only place I could find. I know that you guys don’t accept homeless people as police officers, seeing that’s where most of the problems arise since they steal and kill and do other things, but that had never been my intention, I...” He sighed, looking defeated as he switched from looking at Hank to the floor, Captain Anderson having his chin propped on his hands and looking back at Simon and Markus for a moment, “I understand if you fire me, it’s always been a dream of mine to be a police officer, but if my home status makes anyone uncomfortable, I’ll gladly leave,” he finished, looking back up at the Captain with a sad smile.

 Hank stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning back in his chair, “Actually, I wasn’t going to fire you at all...”

 “R-Really..?” Hank could swear he saw Connor’s eyes sparkle.

 “Really.”

 “Then why did you call me here..?” Connor asked, tilting his head slightly.

 “Markus was going to offer you and your brothers a room in his house...”

 Connor's smile broadened, “R...Really?” He asked as he turned around.

 Markus stepped forward, “Yeah, I had spoken to my father, Carl, and he said that you guys could stay.” He said, grinning.

 Connor leaped out of his seat and pulled Markus into a hug, “Oh my goodness, thank you so much!” He exclaimed, eyes filled with tears of joy.

 Markus’ face flushed, but he hugged back still, “Of course!” 

 Hank smiled at the two and Simon silently fangirled in the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

 Markus’ butler had shown them to their rooms, Connor having his own, while his brothers shared one. After unpacking what little he had, he went into the lobby, now admiring the beauty that was this house. The birds in the cage fascinated him, they were definitely more beautiful than the pigeons he had seen, and it had been forever since he had seen such animals, they sang beautifully... the tune entrancing him.

 He sighed in contentment as he listened to the song, staring at the beautiful avians. Markus entered the room, startling Connor, “Oops, I’m sorry,” Markus said when he saw Connor jump.

 “Ahh... it’s fine...” he said softly, shyly even.

 “So you were watching the birds?” 

 “Yeah... I’ve never seen anything like them before...” he said wistfully.

 “That one’s name is Tweety, and that one is Screech. Not very creative, yet it describes them perfectly...”

 They both chuckled at that, “So, where’s your father?” He asked after a moment. 

 “He’s in his art room, would you like me to take you there?”

 “Yeah! That’d be great!” He said, beaming.


	17. Chapter 17

 Connor was awestruck when he saw the main room, the piano was beautiful, the abundance of books made him smile, even more so when going into Carl’s art room. He thanked Carl and he brushed it off as being nothing. Carl, Markus, and Connor were talking about the arts when Colton came in.

 “Hey, Connor? Um,” he spotted his brother and came through the door, “do you know where we can get some water..?”

 Connor moved to stand, “I can show him,” Carl stated, rolling towards Colton, the door closed behind them.

 Colton was barely able to be heard saying “Thank you sir!” 

 Markus and Connor sat in the room, now talking about work rather than art.

 “Why have you been so nice to Gavin? He’s rude to everyone, even you.” Markus asked.

 “Gavin is... well, he seems to be going through a rough patch in his life, and I personally think he deserves this...” he said with a small smile.


	18. Chapter 18

 Connor went into work the next Monday and brought Starbucks in for Kara, Luther, Markus, North, Josh, Simon, Captain Anderson, and himself, when he saw Gavin sitting alone in the breakroom, staring emptily into the cup he went in and sat next to him, offering him his Ultra Carmel Frappuccino, which Gavin hesitantly accepted.

 Gavin took a drink of it, "Why are you so fucking nice to me?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

 "Oh, I think all people need friends, and that if I try hard enough, you might accept me as one of yours.. but if I make you uncomfortable, please let me know." he said, standing and walking back over to his friends that were calling for him. A small smile graced Gavin's lips as he took another sip.


End file.
